1st Lieutenant Danarg, 291 AS (CollectionReward)
.| altname =1st Lieutenant Danarg, 291 AS| }} Book Text 1st Lieutenant Danarg, 291 AS Second Edition This is the journal of a very important Lieutenant in the Second Rallosian Empire. Day 332, 291: First Lieutenant Mugreeza has learned the price of failure. She could not see what I saw. She could not see that the Frogloks are cunning. She did not know of the caves of Guk. I did. Now the General knows. And now I am First Lieutenant. As it should have been from the beginning. Day 70, 294: My command will listen to what I say, for I am their leader. The General is no longer here. He marches with the Arm of Vallon to the scourge the world to the west. The Arm of Tallon marches to join with the dirty orcs. My command now marches to Guk. We will annihilate the Frogs once and for all. Then we will annihilate the rest. Day 339, 297: My command bristles at my orders. Do they not know that I was chosen as First Lieutenant? Do they not understand that I am the General to them? They will listen. Yes. They will listen. Day 67, 299: We have found some more of the pathetic trolls living in the swamp. The Frogloks will wait to be cleansed. I have a better idea. One that the General will appreciate. We will take the Innothule swamp as ours. The Feerrott has been claimed. Soon this swamp will, too. Day 156, 302: I have lost more of the soldiers to these swamps. The enslaved trolls continue to track down their brethren. When the refuse to do so, I personally draw and quarter them for all to see. This proves very effective. Day 466, 304: The trolls have begun to fight back. This will not be tolerated. The soldiers are now listening to my orders. Now they know that I speak for the General. I have not had to kill any soldiers at dawn for close to a week now. This is good. I do miss the disembowlings, however. Day 14, 307: The Trolls continue to crawl out of the swamp. Just as we kill one hundred, we watch as two hundred flee in different directions. They have no courage. We should have killed the trolls first then killed Frogs. I will see to correcting the mistake. Day 234, 310: We are beginning to run out of food. The last of our troll dogs have were eaten today. The soldiers are beginning to complain. I have ordered the next Rallosian who utters a word of contempt will be the next to served as dinner. This will quiet them for now. Day 9, 313: My troops only listen to my orders when we are fighting Frogs. The doomed race does not know that death is coming for them. They do not know that we know where they are. They will see death coming for them. They will feel it. They will embrace it. Day 67, 313: I have ordered all of my Rallosian troops to let the worthless trolls flee for now. When the Arms of Tallon and Vallon unite again, that is when they will be used to crush the trolls. My purpose is more important. We stand before the caves of Guk. Within lies our prey. Category:Lore Category:Orc Lore